


malachite

by spilled_notes



Category: Holby City, The Fall (2006)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: The week after the events ofemeraldDetective Superintendent Gibson finds herself back on AAU, only this time it's as a patient. Serena overhears as Bernie examines her wounds, and can't help but feel jealous at the attention she's paying her.





	malachite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt: Do u think you can write one where Stella goes in to have stitches removed and this time its Serena who's is jealous when Bernie takes an interest in Stella's wounds?

They let out matching groans at the length of the queue at Pulses, but coffee is non-negotiable this morning.

‘You go on in, no point both of us waiting,’ Serena volunteers. ‘And it is my fault that we’re running late, after all.’

(She had woken moulded against Bernie’s back, nose pressed into the curve of her shoulder, hand on her breast. When she shifted her fingers had brushed Bernie’s nipple, and Bernie had moaned and arched back into her, and Serena hadn’t been able to resist – a running theme where Bernie Wolfe is concerned, it would appear.)

‘It is,’ Bernie smiles, all soft and warm and happy, squeezing Serena’s fingers and heading towards AAU.

Serena watches her go, eyes on her back until she’s out of sight, and sighs happily. It feels like it’s going to be a good day. Even having to wait for coffee can’t ruin her mood.

*

By the time Serena walks onto the ward Bernie has already started her rounds. She sets their coffees on the desk, pulls off her coat and scarf and is about to check her emails when Morven sticks her head around the door.

‘Good morning, Dr Digby,’ Serena says with a bright smile.

‘You seem happy today.’

‘And why wouldn’t I be?’ she asks, gaze straying as always to Bernie before she clears her throat and makes herself focus. ‘What did you need, Morven?’

‘Could you come and take a look at Mr Paul, please?’

‘Of course. I’ll be there in just a moment.’

She takes a sip of coffee, feels the warmth spread through her, anticipates the rush of the caffeine hitting her system.

When she steps out of the office Bernie is nowhere to be seen, must be behind the curtains drawn around bed six.

‘Mind if I take a look?’

Ah yes, there she is. She tries not to think about how husky Bernie’s voice was in bed, all rough with sleep and desire.

‘Surely this is well below your pay grade.’

Serena recognises that voice too, wonders how Detective Superintendent Gibson has ended up in a bed rather than beside one.

‘I’m avoiding a rather ominous stack of paperwork,’ Bernie admits.

‘In which case, be my guest,’ Gibson replies. Serena can hear the smile in her voice and freezes, hands clenching.

There’s the rustle of fabric, and then: ‘I see Mr di Lucca has done an excellent job. You’ll only have minimal scarring.’

‘Ms Campbell?’

She’s broken out of it by Morven, makes herself tune out Bernie asking Gibson what happened and instead focuses on Mr Paul and his mystery abdominal pain. When she’s finished and has rattled off a list of tests to Morven, Bernie is still there. She can see them now, deep in conversation, smiles on both of their faces, and the memory of this morning wars with the jealousy roiling in her stomach.

*

Emails trawled through Serena turns to the paperwork waiting for her attention. Bernie was right, she does have quite the collection on her desk too.

 _Could be working her way it them right now,_ she thinks sourly.

And then there she is, closing the door quietly behind her.

‘Raf did a superb job on Detective Superintendent Gibson,’ she says. ‘Small wound, and very neat stitches.’

‘Well, he is good at his job,’ Serena says, keeping her eyes fixed on the form in front of her.

‘She’ll hardly have a scar at all, once it’s healed.’

‘Good for her.’

Serena signs the form, sets it aside and looks at the next one. Her hand rises almost of its own accord to touch her pendant, to slip around the back of her neck and into her hair. She can feel Bernie’s gaze on her, can imagine her little frown, can hear the intake of breath and then the pause as she stops to consider her words again.

‘Remember what you said to me last week about green?’ Bernie asks eventually, head on one side, coming to perch on Serena’s desk.

‘Hm?’

Serena still doesn’t look up, keeps toying with her hair until Bernie gently touches her shoulder and her hand stills.

‘Doesn’t suit you either.’

Bernie slides her fingers to catch at Serena’s, caresses them gently, smooths the pad of her thumb over Serena’s interphalangeal joints and the rounded, polished edges of her nails.

‘I won’t deny that she’s an interesting woman. Or that she’s pretty,’ Bernie says softly. ‘Or you’d probably make me have my eyes tested.’

At this Serena laughs, slips her fingers between Bernie’s and squeezes.

‘I can get someone else to take over her treatment, if you prefer?’

‘No,’ Serena smiles, and then sighs. ‘It’s just an insecurity left over from Edward. Unfounded, I know,’ she adds, before Bernie can open her mouth.

‘Edward didn’t appreciate what he had. I, on the other hand.’ Bernie’s voice drops, and she leans close to murmur in Serena’s ear. ‘I know precisely how damn lucky I am.’


End file.
